Swan Queen
by MirandaPasz
Summary: This is a series of remma oneshots. Every chapter will be a new one. They're mostly going to be short. Range of ratings, but we have now entered the realm of M.
1. Pet

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters in this story

Like the summary says, every chapter will be a different short story, sometimes fluffy sometimes smutty. I haven't come up with anything real smutty yet, so only T for now. These are just short stories that come to my head when I'm supposed to be doing homework and I write them down so I can get back to work c:

Enjoy!

"_Emma_…" she purrs and you have trouble keeping yourself from moaning. In the dim light no one can see how close she really is standing behind you. A shudder escapes you as she grazes her fingertips along your shoulder blades, down your spine, and lightly right where your back meets your backside. You can feel her hot breath on your neck and next the smirk on her lips when it meets the skin of your collar bone. You bite your lip to hold back a moan, although no one would notice because of the loud music pumping in the background. She shifts so that she is completely behind you and you feel two slender hands place themselves on your waist and pull your bodies flush together. You toss your head back when she presses a soft, wet kiss to the back of your neck and she chuckles darkly. The sound drives you crazy with want, and she can sense it. She lets her hands sneak to a little below your stomach and your hands meet hers, pressing them farther down still, but she won't have it. You whimper with disappointment when her touch leaves you all together, but you know that she'll have you later tonight. She has complete control over you; you are her pet. You love it and hate it, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is her.


	2. Sheriff

"Regina?"

Emma whirls to see the Regina standing in the doorway to the department. She smiles at the sight of the mayor, but it fades when she sees the dark look on brunette's face. Emma doesn't move as Regina walks angrily toward Graham, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asks confused at Regina's demeanor. The brunette, now standing directly in front of a scared Graham, answers the Emma, her eyes never leaving the sheriff's face. "I came to inquire about a certain conversation that I believe occurred here yesterday. Sheriff? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She replies sharply, and Graham looks at Emma in disbelief. The blonde's face never leaves that of confusion.

"Emma had nothing to do with my finding out, Sheriff. I can assure you that. Or don't you recall that I have my ways of finding information?" Graham, now looking like a dog with his tail between his legs, fumbles over his words.

"I.. it was just… you have to understand.. I meant no…"

"It was just… what?" Regina's eyebrows raise and the sheriff swallows loudly. "What could you have possibly said to upset Emma so much last night that she couldn't even fall asleep?"

Emma flinches a bit at Regina's obviously over-observant habits, but a small warmness bubbles up from her core at the mayor's obvious concern for her. Graham finally makes coherent statements. "I.. I might have said something about… well, how me and you used to… you know. And maybe something about how-"

"How 'just because you're fucking doesn't mean she loves you', were your exact words, right?" Emma finishes for him, a bit hushed. Regina glances at Emma with a look of shock on her face, and returns to Graham with danger in her eyes. "What is going on between Miss Swan and I is none of your concern, Graham, and the fact that you broached the subject like you did." She shakes her head harshly, "I can't believe you would say something like that."

Graham looks at Emma in distrust -like he's entitled to that look- and his face reddens. "What Emma, did you tell her about the kiss too?" He all but yells. Emma's eyes go wide and a pink tint forms in her cheeks. She walks briskly over to him and growls, "you had no right-"

"Excuse me?" Regina interrupts, looking at Emma with a betrayed expectancy. "The what?' She snaps.

Emma opens her mouth to explain, but no words will form. Tears are on the brim of her eyes, threatening to fall but and she bites her lip to keep them from doing so. Regina closes her eyes to clear her head and says, "So, now you're keeping secrets from me?"

"It meant nothing Regina. He kissed me, and I panicked. I didn't want it." Emma tries to reason, but Regina shows no sign of believing her.

Graham, now feeling a bit sorry for his outburst, chimes in. "Regina, Emma didn't do anything, I-"

"You don't get to speak." She barks, her eyes never leaving Emma's. "How could you not tell me, _deputy_?"

Emma's face is now burning, but she's never been good at expressing her feelings. She opens her mouth to argue, but clamps it shut not seeing the reason in it. "I. I need some air." She states and heads for the door.

"Yes, run Swan. That's all you ever do." Regina calls after her, causing a stabbing pain to pierce through Emma's chest. The blonde huffs, and curling her balls into fists, spins on her heels. She rushes back to Regina and grabs the brunette's face, pulling her into a deep, lip-bruising kiss. As quickly as it started, the brutal kiss ends and Emma is stomping back toward the door, leaving Regina in a haze.

"Emma, where are you going?" Regina calls.

"I'm going home." Emma says grumpily and slams the door.


	3. Resist

"_Emma…"_ she growls and you stiffen. She's been rough with you in the past, yes, but never this angry. You've crossed the line a little too far, and now you'll have to pay the price. She's suddenly so close. Your breath quickens, but you try to conceal it. Weakness is not something you show. The look in her eyes is demanding you give up before you push too far. But you've never been one to follow the rules. "I'm not afraid of you, _Madam Mayor,_" you state, looking her straight in the eyes. The two of you are now a centimeter apart. She is no doubt trying to use her height over you to her advantage. Her warm breath fans your face and you slowly inhale. She smells good. Apples. No. No, you can't give in. You close your eyes to try and clear the fog she has created in your brain. You hear her lick her lips and bite back a moan. No! What is wrong with you? You bite your lip and hold your breath. She chuckles amusedly and you feel light fingertips brush against your hips. You ground your teeth together so loud that your sure she can hear it. Your heart is practically beating out of your ribcage as those cool fingers slide their way up your torso between your shirt. When they reach your waist, they sneak around to your back and gently pull you closer to her still. _Run away! Run away, damnit!_ You internally scream, but your body says otherwise. As your bodies finally press flush together, an electric pulse jolts through your core and you tense even more. Fingertips turn into hands, and they press on your back firmly, making sure there is no space between you. Her head dips down to your neck and her lips leave a wet trail of drawn out kisses along it. Your mind starts swimming and you can't help but moan a little. You feel her smirk against your skin, and you both know that she's winning. Her lips travel up to your ear and her teeth lightly graze over the skin there. When she bites down hard on your earlobe, your hands grab her waist and _pull_. You whimper a bit at your lack of control -or at least that's what you tell yourself-, and she responds by laughing lightly before pressing her lips to yours.


	4. Job Description

"No."

"Honestly _Sheriff_, you act like I'm going to set the apartment on fire."

"No."

Regina huffed and pursed her lips at the blonde who was leaning in the doorway to Mary-Margaret's apartment. The mayor stood tall and defiant with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, raising her eyebrows expectantly in Emma's direction. Emma, who was now becoming tired of standing at the door, had her chin raised in a vain effort to remain strong. Her patience was wearing thin, and both she and Regina new that it wouldn't be long before she gave in and let the brunette enter.

"Miss Swan, I didn't come here completely out of my way to have this conversation outside in the cold." Regina stated strongly and, with a sigh-eye roll combination, the sheriff backed allowing her the finally come inside. The mayor's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked into the small living room, leaving Emma by the door. After making it a few feet into the room, she turned and eyed the blonde like a predator stalking it's prey. She slowly and quietly began walking back toward the sheriff, never taking her eyes off of her figure in her tight jean clad pants and white tank.

"Alright, fine. You're inside now. What exactly is it that you want to talk to me about?" Emma asked irritated, closing the door with her back turned to the mayor. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked when she felt the sudden closeness of the woman behind her.

"How are you liking your new job as sheriff?" Regina asked in a low tone. Emma could feel the breath of the words against her neck and held back a shudder. Summoning up her courage she remarked back, "_that_ is what you came here to talk to me about?"

"Oh no Miss Swan, that's not nearly all." Regina replied in a purr, stepping ever-so-closer to the blonde so that they were mere centimeters away, all the while letting her eyes rake up and down her body. "I came by to make sure you understand your role in it's entirety." She added, slowly moving her hands to rest on Emma's waist. At feeling the mayor's hands on her, Emma tensed. What the hell?

"Um-"

"As sheriff, you have certain... obligations to fulfill."

Hands slid down to hips and Emma's breath hitched in her throat. Every fiber of her being was screaming to run, but her feet were frozen to the ground. Regina finally pressed her body against the Emma's backside, causing the blonde to gasp, and let her lips lightly brush Emma's skin as she spoke again. "And as you recall, I as mayor, am in charge of the sheriff's department. It wouldn't be a good idea to disappoint me."

Emma couldn't suppress the soft moan the passed her lips, and her heart rate quickened at the sound of the mayor's dark chuckle into her skin. Soft lips pressed against her shoulder and Emma's mind promptly began turning to mush. "You can't be serious..." She breathed, trying to step away from Regina, but found the brunette's hands firm on her hips keeping her from going anywhere. "Oh, I am quite serious Miss Swan." she answered huskily, walking Emma diagonally forward up to the wall and pressing herself harder into the blonde's back. Her lips found Emma's sensitive spot on her neck behind her ear and Emma hissed. Her hands began acting of their own accord, snapping to meet Regina's on her hips, squeezing them tightly.

"That's better." said a pleased Regina and she spun Emma to face her. Suddenly, the mayor's entire body weight was shoved into Emma, slamming her into the wall. Before she could think, Emma's lips were occupied with Regina's and the sheriff was half glad that the brunette was so strongly pressed against her, else she might have buckled. Regina's lips were soft but demanding and Emma immediately became aroused at the dominance that the mayor possessed. A small whimper of protest bubbled through the blonde's mouth as Regina broke the kiss. That is, until those lips were attacking her neck, kissing, biting and sucking. Emma's head fell back against the wall and her hands tangled in brown locks, pulling Regina impossibly closer.

She felt like she was on fire.

She loved it.

_Bbbbrrrriiinnggggg_...

All action stopped and Regina reached into Emma's jacket pocket, taking out her phone to see who the intrusion was. _Mary-Margaret_. Growling, Regina threw the phone onto the couch with perfect aim and hungrily attacking Emma's lips with force enough to bruise them. "When she calls... it means that she's... on her way home." The sheriff managed and the mayor shut her up with another kiss, grabbing the back of Emma's neck to deepen it. "Well then I guess our time is cut short. I'll be expecting you tomorrow at precisely 11:00 in my office sheriff. We have important matters to discuss." Regina retorted sharply and gave Emma one last brutal kiss, biting down hard on her bottom lip. As soon as she was finished, she abruptly left Emma to head for the front door. Emma followed like a lost puppy and stood at the door, still in a passion swept haze. Regina took a few steps through the threshold, but turned on her heel, walking straight up to the blonde, her eyes traveling down her body. "Oh, and one more thing, Miss Swan." she said shoving Emma against the door with her body and one hand and bringing the other hand down to Emma's crotch, stroking it roughly, allowing her nails to scratch against the jean material. "If you ever let _anyone_ touch you like this," she brought her lips up to Emma's ear, letting them graze her jawline. "There'll be consequences."


	5. Confrontation

As she sits on the couch playing with hem of her shirt, Emma's frown deepens. Why did Regina still hate her even after saving Henry? Why was it so hard for her to be nice? While these questions perturb her mind, Mary-Margaret sits down beside her, waiting for the woman to notice. Mary clears her throat before gently placing her hand on Emma's.

"Emma?"

Emma looks up, startled, but eases back down into her slouch after realizing it's just Mary. "Sorry, I'm just… kind of distracted right now." She mumbles as she returns her attention to her sleeve.

"I can tell." Mary replies and squeezes Emma's hand. When the younger woman's eyes meet hers, she gives a questioning, concerned look.

"It's just… why is she such a bitch?" Emma sighs, frustrated.

"I think it's just hard for her to see Henry like someone more than her. It's something she can't control."

"Of course, with her being such a control freak…" The blonde trails off.

"Well, why don't you go tell her how you feel?" Mary says matter-of-factually, standing up and strolling toward the stairs. Emma's brows crease but before she can speak, the brunette chimes in again. "It's better than sulking around here, at least."

The blond opens her mouth to reply, but closes and raises her eyebrows, realizing that Mary-Margaret is right. Shrugging her shoulders, she crosses to the other side the room and pulls on her infamous red jacket. After grabbing her keys, she gets in her car, and starts down the road. Before long, she finds herself at the front door to the house of the woman who hates her most. She clasps her hands in her lap and lays her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Now what? What am I going to say to her? 'Regina, you really hurt my feelings'?" She mocks at herself. She sighs irritated and opens her car door. "Come on Emma, what's the worst she can do? Arrest you for trespassing? She's already arrested you more than once; it's no big deal anymore." She talks to herself as she makes her way up the stone path to the Mills residence. She takes a deep steadying breath before lightly knocking on the door and takes a step back, stuffing her fists in her coat pockets. There are sharp footsteps, followed by the unlocking of the door before it opens to reveal a casually dressed Regina. She looks as surprised to see Emma here as Emma is to be here.

"Um," Emma begins, but all words have escaped her and she inwardly panics.

"Your articulacy never ceases to amaze me, Miss Swan." Regina retorts impatiently. "What is it?"

Emma frowns and shifts uneasily, nervously playing with her hands. "Could I come in?" Regina looks her up and down as if to decide if the blonde is worthy of entering her house. She wordlessly allows Emma in and closes the door behind her. Lacking manners, Emma makes her way into the study where the two women had their first conversation. She sits one of the leather couches and Regina sits opposite her, folding her hands and leaning her forearms on her lap. "So, deputy, what is so important that you felt the need to bother me at this hour?"

The other woman's eyes narrow and a pink tint forms in her cheeks. "Look, I don't know what your problem with me is, __Madam Mayor__. But it sure as hell is undeserved. I've done nothing to make you hate me." She exclaims, tossing her hands in the air.

"Hate is strong word, Miss Swan. I never said that I hated you." Regina replies, poised and emotionless.

"Like hell you don't. I see the way you look at me, and it's too strong to be a simple disliking." Emma says sharply. "You don't like anyone here. I'm not even sure if you like Henry, much less love him!" She states accusingly, now on her feet.

Regina's eyes flash dangerously and she stands as well. "Is this what you came here to do? Insult me in my own house? You don't tell me what I feel for whom,__Emma.__" Her voice is low and intense, and Emma's breath hitches at Regina's use of her first name. "How would you know what love is? You gave up the only family you ever knew ten years ago." She snarls, and Emma knows she has hit a nerve. She also knows she should stop, but she is on too much of a rage high.

"I'm not sure you even have the capacity to love!" She dares, stepping closer and invading Regina's personal space.

"You are such a bitch! I bet you can't eve-" Emma is cut off by Regina's body shoving hers into the wall behind her, and the brunettes lips hard on hers. She gasps at the sudden action, and Regina takes the opportunity to explore the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Emma moans, against her will, into Regina's mouth and latches one arm around the other woman's neck for support. Breaking away, the blonde asks "Henry?"

"He's fine, he's not here. Now shut up." Regina presses her lips to the blonde's once more to silence her with a kiss rough enough to bruise them. The brunette's hands make their way to Emma's waist, pulling the captive woman flush against her. Her lips vacate the blonde's to leave a trail of wet, hot kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking as she goes. Emma's hands tangle themselves in Regina's hair and she tosses her head back to expose more skin. As one of Regina's hands slip under Emma's shirt to tease the skin just below the blonde's breast, her other slides across her waist to rest on the button of her jeans. Emma moves her hand to press Regina's hand lower, but the brunette slaps it away. She looks at Regina pleadingly and whimpers, but the mayor won't have it. Her lips leave Emma and she pushes the blonde farther into the study. She leaves Emma completely to close and lock the door and Emma can only stand dumbfounded in a passion swept haze.

With the absence of Regina touching her, her haze starts to clear and Emma tries to take dominance of the situation by grabbing the other woman's waist, kissing her harshly. But Regina won't have any of this either. She kisses back just as rough, puts one hand on the small of the blonde's back and roughly strokes her crotch with the other. Emma's knees buckle and Regina pushes her onto the couch, climbing on top of her. With one swift movement, Emma's shirt is removed and the brunette lowers her head to the girl's stomach. She circles her tongue around Emma's belly button and then proceeds to drag her tongue up Emma's creamy skin, between her breasts where she stops and returns to the blonde's lips, biting harshly on the lower one.

As a cold hand strokes her thigh, Emma gasps and clutches the sheets in a futile attempt to keep herself grounded. "You'd better hold on tight __sheriff,__" Regina smirks into the blonde's lips. "I'm going to show you exactly what I'm capable of."


	6. Return

**A/N: This one just wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy! As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

The house was completely dark except for the faint glow of a lamp coming from the master bedroom of the mayoral mansion. Her boots sounded lightly against the concrete sidewalk up to the large framed front door. Regina must have gone to sleep already, tired of waiting for her girlfriend to come home. A pang of guilt rose in Emma's gut as she pictured Regina's hurt and confused face in her mind, but it had to be done; she had to take care of business to ensure Henry and Regina's safety. An old friend had come back into her life with more than intentions of just haunting her, and she couldn't risk her family. So she left Storybrooke for Boston, leaving behind no more than a hastily written note on Regina's kitchen counter with little explanation.

The sound of the door opening contrasted with the deafening silence of Storybrooke at 11:30, and the blonde winced at the unrelenting creaking sound it emitted as she slowly allowed herself entrance. Ever-so-gently laying the keys on in the basket on the counter, she slipped off her knee high leather boots and then ascended the stairway to the bedroom. Briefly, she stopped at Henry's bedroom door and peeked in. Finding a deeply sound asleep 10 year old boy face dimly lit by the blue glow of his lava lamp, a small smile played on her lips, and she quietly closed his door, continuing toward her own.

Her hand hesitated, hovering above the brass doorknob to the bedroom she and Regina shared, and she smiled as she pictured herself crawling into bed and snuggling up to her girlfriends sleeping form. She would deal with the consequences come morning. Opening the door, she silently crept in and closed it behind her, making sure to hold the knob, so it didn't sound.

She turned to finally gaze upon the brunette in bed when she was slammed back into the door, and before she could speak, fierce lips were upon her own and soft hands held hers firmly against the door. There was an immense longing in the kiss mixed with something else Emma could not identify. A sharp bite demanded enterance into the blonde's mouth, which she willingly gave. Regina's tongue didn't gently explore, nor did it teasingly guide Emma's back to the brunette's mouth. It simply ravished greedily, taking all and leaving nothing but a shocked and aroused sheriff. Emma's back was painfully pressed into the doorknob, but when she tried to shift, Regina only pressed harder against her, keeping her immobile.

Lips moved from face to neck, leaving wet kisses and harsh nips and Emma was overcome by the sensations pounding into her. When the hands holding her own released her in search of the terrain under her tank top, she reached around to pull Regina's body closer.

"No." Came the growl into her neck, before the brunette delivered a hard bite on Emma's collarbone as punishment. A small whimper escaped the blonde, yet her hands continued to reach for the mayors waist, consequences be damned. This time, Regina pulled away and looked at the blonde with a mixture of lust, anger, frustration, and hurt. Despite feeling overwhelmingly aroused, guilt panged through Emma once more and she strongly longed to pull the brunette into her arms and console her. But Regina wouldn't accept it, she knew, so she stayed put. The couple just stared at each other, the light seeming to return to the mayor's darkened eyes.

After a few brutally long moments, a new shadow passed over Regina's face and she grabbed Emma roughly and dragged her to the bed, tossing her haphazardly onto the mattress before climbing on top of the blonde to straddle her.

"Regina, wait-"

But she was cut off by a knee thrust deliciously in between her legs, and lips crashing once more against her own. There was more anger in this kiss, Emma could tell, yet she returned it, unable to resist her own lustful demise. Regina finally broke the kiss, leaving Emma gasping for air, and placed her hands on the pillow on either side of the blonde's face.

"No, Emma. See, you don't get to speak," Regina whispered darkly, her sweet apple scented breath fanning Emma's face. "You don't get to do anything. You lost that right when you _left_." She punctuated her last word with a thrust of her hips into Emma's pelvis, causing a guttural moan to bubble through her lips. The brunette continued to rise breathy moans from Emma with a steady rocking motion while her mouth returned to the skin of the blonde's neck, slowly moving lower until she reached the valley between her breasts. With a growl she swiftly removed Emma's white tank top, followed by her cream colored lace bra. Her tongue dragged down past the blonde's breasts, abdomen, and was then replaced by perfect white teeth, which Regina raked down the blonde's pelvic bone. Simultaneously, the mayor raked her nails along the length of Emma's inner thighs. Emma's cry of Regina's name resounded against the walls of her bedroom, which only spurred the brunette on. Perfectly manicured nails scratched against the cotton of Emma's underwear causing the material to deepen dramatically in color, much to Regina's pleasure. Non-delicately, she removed the thin garment, tossing it across the room, and replaced it with tongue and teeth.

When Emma reached to run her fingers against Regina's scalp, her wrists were harshly captivated by the brunette's hands, and she received a hard glare from her lover. Regina promptly removed herself from between Emma's thighs to crawl back up to her face, spreading the blonde's arms across the bed.

Immobile.

That's how she wanted Emma. Helpless. Helpless against the immense pleasure and pain Regina would give her. Emma saw it now. And she would take it.

"Gina, I'm so sorry, but I had to... go."

"Did you? Did you have to?" The pain was evident in the sharp delivery of Regina's words. "You couldn't have even _explained_ to me why you left, hmm? You just went," The brunette moved her lips to the shell of Emma's ear. "You broke your promise, _dear._" A sharp pain shot down the blonde's neck as Regina bit the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Wh-what promise?"

"Oh, you don't remember? The promise that you would _never leave_." Regina stated devoid of any emotion, and that was when Emma knew she had been stupid. She could have told Regina where she was going; why she was leaving; that she would come back. But she didn't. All her work to break down the heavily built, skillfully crafted walls had been thrown carelessly to the side. This was always how it happened. She couldn't be trusted with anything, especially not a fragile, scarred heart. Especially not the heart of Regina Mills.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by two fingers thrust inside her, and her fingers grasped the bed sheets in a futile attempt to keep herself grounded, creating a white knuckled grip. When Regina's mouth added itself to Emma's slick fold, stars began to form in her line of sight. Regina made fast work of it, her goal to push the blonde over the edge as quickly and harshly as possible working out perfectly.

And Emma saw it. Followed by the fireworks of her orgasm their eyes met and Emma saw the fear, betrayal, and hurt Regina felt because of her. All of the mayor's emotions were raw and open for Emma to see. Tears cascaded freely down her face and her grip on the sheets loosened hold. She sobbed for Regina, with Regina, and because of Regina.

Her cheek was met with wet tears that weren't her own, and she looked up to find the brunette nuzzling into neck, silent tears on her own face. She pulled her lover closer, held her as if she were made of glass and kissed her forehead. Finally, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and snuggled into her. Emma's punishment had been received, there was no need to hold it out any longer. They wept silently together, and just before they fell asleep, Emma heard a barely audible whisper into the crook of her neck.

"Thank you... for coming back to me. Emma."


End file.
